A New Kind of Friendship
by Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov
Summary: Two girls are transferred from St.Basils in Russia. One Moroi and One Dhampir. There is something different about the Moroi. This pair are just like Rose and Lissa. What will they find out? RICHELLE MEAD OWNS VAMPIRE ACADEMY. WE ONLY OWN PLOT
1. Chapter 1 Leaving

Hey this is my new story that I'm writing with my friend Alisa, her account on here is AlisaDragomir- MoroiPrincess. Hope you like it!

OH AND RICHELLE MEAD OWNS VAMPIRE ACADEMY IF I OWNED IT I WOULD OWN ADRIAN AND IF ALISA OWNED IT SHE WOULD OWN DIMITRI

* * *

Kristina POV

The alarm rang indicating that it was time to get up and go to school with Alisa. Ugh I hate school but at least Alisa is there with me to go through all the torture they put us through. My name is Kristina Mai Morgenstern and I am a Dhampir at St. Basils the worst school ever. I meant come on you 'accidentally' punch a kid in the face after they hit on me and started a food fight they put you under patrol for 4 weeks. I sighed getting up and started to get ready for another day. I took a quick shower blow drying and straightening my hair a little. I put on jeans and a t-shirt that said **I WON'T GET OUT OF BED FOR LESS THAN $10,000 A DAY! **I ran a brush through my hair and put on mascara and lip gloss walking out and walking to Alisa's door.

"Alisa wake up!" I shouted knocking on her door.

You might be wondering who the heck is Alisa well she is my best friend her name is Alisa Badica, though she doesn't look like a Badica… she has dark blond hair with piercing jade green eyes. When I was about 10 years old I was running around and I met Alisa well I ran into her, literally. But one thing is that we at special, we're shadow kissed or have a bond as some people call it. When we were about 13 years old I was staying with her family during the summer because my parents were on a business trip in Japan and didn't want me to go. We went swimming in the lake behind her cabin and I dived in and my foot got tangled in some seaweed and I couldn't get up so I drowned… but Alisa somehow brought me back to life. We don't know how, because well Alisa hasn't specialized yet. But somehow after me drowning and me coming back to life I can somehow hear all her thoughts and feel whatever she feels.

"ALISA!" I shouted after I didn't hear her.

"I'm coming Kris just open the door and get your butt in here before people think you're crazy!" she said opening her door.

"People already think I'm crazy" I said walking in. "Cute outfit" I added sitting on my bed. She was in jeans and a white tank top with a teal sweatshirt.

"Thanks but come on I'm sure your hungry because I am" she said walking out she saw my shirt and laughed.

"YES I am starving" I said and hooked my arms with hers. We walked down to the dining room. She laughed as we heard the announcements.

"Kristina Morgenstern and Alisa Badica report to the office immediately!"

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YET!" I shouted and sigh and added "PLUS I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY FOOD YET AND I'M STARVING!"

"Here Kris" Annalisa Ramon said giving me donuts and a plate of other foods.

"THANK YOU!" I shouted and hugged her everyone laughed and by everyone I mean all our friends like Vasya Colvin, Maddison Rathbone, Cassidy Steinmeiz, and Alexa Weis. They are all the Moroi in our group. Are Dhampir friends are Ally Fray, Renee Kalbi, and Hannah Hathaway-Mazur. There aren't many of them but we were a big group one big happy family. Alisa and I walked to the office and walked in and saw the secretary look at us and our plates.

"You may go in Headmistress Whitman is waiting for you two now" she said. Alisa got up and I followed eating the food on my plate. Alisa ate while we walked in. The headmistress looked up and shook her head at the plates.

"Hello girls please sit down" she said and smiled. This was not good she was never nice to me.

"Hello Headmistress Whitman what did you want to talk to us about?" Alisa asked and sat down. I pulled up a chair and sat down eating.

"Well I wanted to inform you girls that you will need to pack up and be ready to leave in one hour"

"Why!" we shouted and stared at her.

"Because of your parents request they want you to be closer to them and so that they can have more contact with you"

"BUT BUT WE DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" I shouted and set my plate down on the desk

"It is your parents' request you will leave and will go to another school called St. Vladimir's"

"In MONTANA!" I shouted and sighed sitting back down

"You guys please, your parents told me to get you ready to leave in a few hours" she said and looked at us. We nodded and sighed.

"Okay we'll go get ready and packed and say goodbye to everyone" Alisa said and stood up. I grabbed my plate walking out sadly.

"Okay girls after you are done packing just call someone and they will have a car waiting for you" Headmistress Whitman said ushering us out. We nodded and found everyone in the group.

"Guys we have some bad news" Alisa said. I could feel that she was sad but a little happy about us going to St. Vladimir's Academy.

"We are moving to Montana, to attend St. Vladimir's Academy" I said and looked down.

"WHAT!" they shouted and surrounded us.

"It's by our parent's request" Alisa said quietly as they all hugged us.

"You'll like it there my sister Rose Hathaway goes there, she says it's hell but I've been there for visits it's nice there" Hannah said and smiled.

"Yeah I guess but it will be different without you guys" Alisa and I mumbled

"Aw don't be sad we'll visit you whenever we can!" they shouted and added "and we can always talk on web-cam and write letter/email each other."

"Yeah I guess but we have to go pack up now" Alisa said sadly.

"Find us before you leave so that we can see you off" Ally said and hugged us. We nodded and Alisa and I linked hands.

"I'll see you after I finish packing I'll go to your dorm" I said and smiled.

"Knowing you, I'll finish before you so I'll meet you at your dorm to help you finish" Alisa said and waved bye and walked to her dorm. I walked to my dorm and saw most of my furniture was already gone. I sighed and grabbed my suitcases. I started to pack my clothes in one suitcase my shoes in one and my make-up in one. I sighed and looked at the mess I had. After a few hours I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I shouted finishing packing my clothes. Alisa came in and laughed at my mess.

"Wow you need help" Alisa said and smiled laughing she started to pack my make-up.

"Where's your stuff?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh that outside your door right now" She said and finished packing my make-up quickly. We finished packing my shoes quickly.

"Okay call someone and have them get our suitcases while we say goodbye to everyone" I said and sighed sitting on the bed that wasn't going to be _my_ bed after I left someone else would take this dorm and bed. "I don't want to leave" I whispered looking around at the plain dorm it first looked like when I moved in.

"Ya I don't want to either, we basically grew up here" Alisa said hanging up the phone. "People are coming right now, why don't you call the guys and tell them we're leaving" I nodded and got my phone talking to everyone.

"They're going to meet us outside" I said and took her hand we walked outside and saw our suitcases getting put into a car outside. We saw everyone and waved to them. They ran up to us and hugged us tight.

"WE ARE GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH!" they shouted, basically everyone in our school was there, you could say that we were legends at this school.

"We're going to miss you guys soon but we will try and web-cam you guys whenever we can!" Alisa said being attacked with hugs.

"We really have to go guys we'll call you when we land" I said trying to get them off me. "You guys are suffocating me" I added and tried to breathe in more air.

"SORRY!" they shouted and backed away.

"We'll see you guys soon" Alisa said waving and slid into the car. I followed suit and waved giving peace signs and going into the car. We watched as we drove away Alisa and I sighed trying to hold back tears. We saw the plane come into view after a few hours and the people put our suitcases on the plane. Alisa grabbed her carry-on bag and I grabbed my backpack. We got onto the plane and looked around it was Alisa's private jet that she got. It went with her perks being a Badica.

"Montana here we come" I whispered sitting down.

"Please fasten your seat belts we are taking off now" the pilot said. Alisa and I buckled up and grabbed our things to keep us occupied while on the plane. Before I knew it Alisa was asleep and I also fell asleep after reading a few pages of my book.

"Ladies we are now landing in Montana" the pilot said. I woke up and yawned stretching. Alisa was already awake.

"Morning sleepy head" she said and smiled. We landed and I got up grabbing my backpack.

"Let me go first" I said and got up walking off the plane. They were already loading the suitcases in the car waiting for us. "Ok Alisa come on out it's safe" I said walking down the steps.

"Kris you don't have to always do that" she said and smiled getting into the car. I followed her and got in. We started driving to St. Vladimir's. We got there and whoa this school looked medieval. A lady was standing there waiting for us.

"Hello I am Headmistress Kirova I am the headmistress of this academy welcome you two" she said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Hello Headmistress I am Alisa Badica and this is my best friend and um bond mate I think it was called Kristina Mai Morgenstern" Alisa said as they unpacked everything and waited for them to show us our rooms. I waved at her and looked around.

"Oh bond mates yes we have one of those already Vasilisa Dragomir and her bond mate Rosemarie Hathaway" she said and smiled.

"Could you please show us our dorms now" Alisa asked politely.

"Yes but after you get your schedules and other information" she said "Please follow me" we nodded and followed her quickly. "Ok Alisa you will be in dorm 252 and Kristina 231, oh and Kristina you will be mentored by someone so we can see how much you have learned already. You're training with another student and her mentor, Rose Hathaway and her mentor Dimitri Belikov, you will train every morning and every afternoon" she said and smiled. My eyes widened I was going to be training with Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov! "Oh and Alisa you will be training with Vasilisa since she hasn't specialized either" We both nodded.

"Yes ma'am" we said and walked out after she excused us. "I'll see you later after I unpack okay? If I go to your dorm and you're not there go to the dining room" she said and walked to her dorm. I nodded and walked to my dorm and started to unpack. After I finished unpacking I texted Alisa saying that I would be in the commons. I accidentally bumped into a girl with brown hair.

"Omg I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I said and looked up and got up helping her up.

"Oh no problem I do that all the time" she said and smiled "I'm Rose Hathaway and you're not from around here are you?" she asked and smiled

"No I'm not I just transferred with my friend I'm Kristina Mai Morgenstern" I said and shook her hand. "I was about to meet my friend if you wanted to meet her" I said and smiled

"Oh sure just let me tell my friend that I'll be in the dining hall" she said and texted someone really quick. We walked to the dining hall and I saw Alisa.

"Hey Alisa" I said and smiled she smiled at me and hugged me. "This is Rose Hathaway" I said and smiled

"Oh so you're the girl who is related to Hannah and who Kristina is going to be training with!" she said and shook her hand.

"Yeah Hannah my sister and training with?" she asked looking at me.

"Headmistress Kirova said they want to see what I learned at St. Basils so I'm going to be training with you and Guardian Belikov" I said and smiled.

"Oh ok I hope you like waking up early because Dimitri makes you get up at like 6:00A.M. to run laps and it is pure torture" she said and laughed. I groaned.

"I hate running laps I had to run laps at my old school with my old mentor" I whined.

"ROSE!" I heard two voices call for her. We all turned to see Vasilisa Dragomir and Adrian Ivashkov.

"I didn't know Adrian Ivashkov went to your school" I whispered in Rose's ear.

"He doesn't he's here to annoy me and learn more about Lissa because he hasn't specialized either"

"Oh so Alisa you'll be seeing Adrian too you better get me his number I like him he's cute" I said as they came up to us. Vasilisa stood next to Alisa and I swear you could not tell those two apart. I think everyone else noticed because they were all frozen staring at Lissa and Alisa.

* * *

THAT'S IT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SO REVIEW AND WE WILL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!


	2. Chapter 2 Queen

Guys this is Alisa! Kristina made me write this chapter! I don't mind though! I love writing! So please review it would make us very happy!

AND WE OWN NOTHING! RICHELLE MEAD OWNS ALL CHARRIES JUST NOT THE PLOT!

* * *

Alisa POV  
I was standing next to Vasilisa. Everybody was staring at us. I frowned and flipped my golden hair. Why was everybody staring at us? It was quite weird. I looked at Vasilisa than a light bulb went off in my head. Vasilisa and I looked exactly alike! It was unlikely. We both had the same jade green eyes. We almost had the same blond hair, but mine was a darker blond than Vasilisa's pale blonde hair. What the heck was that about? Vasilisa was staring at me with shock on her face. Kristina was the first to speak!

"Does anybody know why Vasilisa and Alisa look exactly the same? I mean Alisa is a rare Badica. I mean she is the only Badica with blond hair and Green eyes. She almost looks like a Dragomir!" Kristina was right I looked more like a Dragomir than Badica. I looked nothing like my parents! My parents both had brown hair and blue eyes. They always told me I took after my ancestors, but that's when I did some research on Badica's. There has never been a Badica with my appearance. Ever. That is when I became suspicious. I never said a word about it though. I don't actually know why though.

"So you have finally found the missing Dragomir have you now?" A cool and totally in charge voice cooed, we all turned around and found the one and only Queen Tatiana. She was actually here. She visited only once and it was along time ago. She wore a long pink dress that went to the floor. She wore one of those Princess Tiaras. Her gray hair was pinned back and her green eyes were old. We all looked at her confused. The Headmistress was by her side in an instant.

"Yes your majesty. Lady Isabella and Lord Mathew Badica and the princess. They said that Princess Alisa was given to them from Lady Rhea and Prince Eric Dragomir for a unknown reasons. She is Princess Vasilisa's twin sister." Headmistress explained, I was shocked tears were in my eyes. My so called parents had lied to me my whole life. I had a twin sister and no one even told me? I would never even get to meet my real parents because they were dead. They gave me up! Why would they do that? I felt a hand grip mine. I looked up and through my tears I saw Vasilisa. She was crying also. She was also smiling. I tried to smile at my long lost sister, but I couldn't. Vasilisa and I were sisters so I guess we knew how each other felt about our parents death.

"You are not the only Dragomir, Vasilisa. You are now joined by Alisa. As you known the oldest person in the family is the princess, but you two are twins. So you both will be counted as Princesses. You will both take turns being on the council now that there is not only one Dragomir. Vasilisa I am sorry for not telling you sooner, but we had to make sure we could find her first."The queen explained, the queen than turned to Kristina. I have never seen Kristina look so nervous.

She gave a graceful bow to the queen. The queen smiled at her."You are Kristina Morgenstern am I correct?" Kris gave a sharp nod like a true guardian the queen smiled again."I have heard many great things about you Kristina. Is it true you are willing to become Princess Alisa's guardian?"Another sharp nod from Kristina" Well I am going to grant you that opportunity. But of course she will have others. You will not be her main guardian. She will be guarded by guardian Dimitri Belikov." I swear I heard Rose let out a small gasp to my right. That is when I saw a very tall guardian come and step beside the queen the opposite side of headmistress. He was tall as I said. Maybe 6'2. He had long brown hair that went to his shoulders. He had chocolate brown eyes. He was on hot Dhampir. That must be Guardian Belikov. I looked over at Rose she was smiling. I could tell she was trying to hide that smile. Hmmmmm what was going on there?

"Your highness may I ask a question?" I asked, the queen smiled at me and nodded. I took a deep breath and went on with my question."Why can't Kristina be my main guardian? She knows me far more than anybody else in this world! We even have a _bond_. That helps her protect me even more."I said the words gently and professionally. The queen looked at me with what looked like pride. I wonder why? She smiled at me and then at Kristina. I heard Lissa gasp at the last part.

"Here is my solution to that. Kristina is not as experienced yet. Guardian Belikov is one of the_ best_. He was originally going to be assigned to Vasilisa, but than Rose showed in her training that she was good enough to handle being Vasilisa's head guardian even though Kristina might strike as a wonderful guardian like Rose but we just never know until training of some sort. I will assure you that you will be with Princess Alisa no matter what." Kristina nodded and bowed again gracefully. She really was amazing at this whole proper thing.

"Thank you so much your highness! Alisa and I have been best friends forever. I love her and treat her like my sister. I promise I will not let you down ever. Though I might slip up but that is only because well it's how my personality is I am you can say a rebel but I am dedicated to being a guardian" Kristina said sincerely but talking fast then she looked at me. A tears ran down my cheeks. Kristina and I have always been close ever since we were little. We were always the best of friends. As was our other friends. They were not as close with me and Kristina, but they were still our friends.

"Wait so you guys are bonded? Alisa can you heal things? What other weird things can you do? Have you specialized in an element yet?" Vasilisa threw questions at me like cold water. I giggled at her hyperness. She looked at me her face anxious.

"Yes that is all true. Why do you ask?" I asked her with a smile on my face. Her face lit up. Her jade eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Because just because you think you did not specialize in an element you really did. You specialized in an element that Adrian and I did. This element is very rare. St. Vladimir himself specialized in this element. It is called spirit. It allows you to heal things. Plants and living things. You can see peoples Aura's and if you learn you can w" Vasilisa explained

"Oh and I've heard of dream-walking but I don't know how to do it and you mean that colorful thing I see around people all the time? That is really creepy! I am just saying it weird I see how everyone is feeling even when I don't want to and it's disturbing!"Everyone laughed, Vasilisa was still beaming. She was a really was my sister. She acted just like me! I was going to have the time of my life here.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this! I worked very hard on this chapter. I have had a tough time with writing lately. I have had writers block with all my stories. If any of you have read my stories and have any ideas would you please help me out in reviews thank you! Again I am known as AlisaDragomir-MoroiPrincess. **Won't have the next chapter up will 5 reviews are posted!**


	3. Chapter 3 Heartbroken!

HEY WHATS UP! WELL THIS IS THE 3RD CHAPTER! SO YA REVIEW!

* * *

**Kristina POV**

I sighed as I heard my alarm ring. I hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. I heard my door open and then I felt my blanket being pulled off me.

"Kristina wake up you have to go train with Rose and Guardian Belikov" Alyssa said shaking me. I just put my head under my pillow. "Ok fine be that way, I'm sorry just to tell you" she said and I heard the door close. I heard it open again and my alarm blaring in my ears. I grabbed the alarm clock and threw it at the person.

"Ow" I heard the person say it had a Russian accent. I think it was Guardian Belikov. Then I felt hands wrap around my ankles. I grabbed my headboard trying not to move. "Come on Khristyana you need to wake up for training if you want to guard Alyssia" he said the Russian accent coming out.

"Khristyana?" I mumbled against my pillow still half asleep.

"Yes Khristyana it's pronounced the same way as your American name but with ana at the end" he said and finally pulled me off my bed. I landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ow my bum and I know how to pronounce it I did go to school in Russia" I said getting up walking to the bathroom to get changed.

"Get to the gym after you are done" he said walking out of my dorm. I nodded getting changed in shorts and a T-Shirt with tennis shoes and knee high socks. I tied up my hair in a high ponytail and got ready to leave. I grabbed my I-pod and walked into the gym. I looked and saw Rose running laps. I looked at Dimitri when I walked in.

"Do I have to do that?" I asked walking next to him.

"Yes you do, Rose is on her 15th lap, and you need to catch up to her and try and beat her, run about 25 laps" he said and smiled. I glared and put my bag down and plugged my earphones in and started running to the song Do You Wanna Touch Me. I started running and I ran past Rose for my first lap and ran faster. I was use to this since I had to do it back home in Russia with my old mentor. After a while I ran faster and faster and I soon ran past Rose and was on my 20th lap while Rose was on her 20th as well. Soon we were having a race. I heard footsteps walk outside and turned my head to see Dimitri, Alyssa, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and I think his name was Eddie.

"GO KRISTINA!" Alyssa shouted

"GO ROSE!" Lissa shouted. We ran faster and faster Dimitri I just noticed was timing us. When I saw that I ran faster and faster trying to see if I beast my best time that I got in Russia. I finally finished tired I let out a big breath and Alyssa ran up to me.

"YAY YOU WON!"

"Good job Kristina" Rose said panting walking up to me and patting my back. I laughed and smiled. Dimitri came up to me and hugged me like I was his little sister.

"Good job Khristyana" he said and smiled.

"Isn't that Kristina in Russian?" Alyssa asked and smiled tilting her head. I nodded and smiled.

"Be back I'm going to go change" I said walking into the changing rooms.

"Ok well be in the dining hall since it is lunch time, we'll get you your food" Alyssa said leaving with Lissa and everyone.

"Ok!" I shouted walking in with Rose following to change too.

"So how did you like the training?" Rose asked changing inside a stall. I grabbed my clothes and changed into my shorts and pink t-shirt with a black vest.

"It was good just like the training I got back in Russia" I said combing my hair I put a headband with feathers on it and sprayed some body spray.

"You trained in Russia?" Rose asked walking out with her hair down and done. I nodded and started putting on my shoes. "I'll see you at the dining hall ok" she said grabbing her bag. I nodded and slipped on my shoes and fixed my hair I looked for my purse and found it in the corner. I grabbed it walking out. I walked out and saw Rose and Adrian kissing.

"What. The. Hell! I shouted looking at them.

"Kristina this is not what it looks like" Rose said. We heard footsteps running away. I looked and saw a duster fly away with the person. "Dimitri" Rose whispered and ran to him. I looked at Adrian even though he didn't know I liked him I wanted an explanation.

"Explain" I said looking at him I glared.

"Ok well umm…" he stuttered and started walking I followed him.

"Any day now" I said walking with him.

"Ok well I was waiting for you so I could walk you to the dining hall and well Rose came out looking for Dimitri I think and she tripped because her shoes were untied and well she tripped and I went to catch her ands well her lips kind of landed on mine and then you walked out and saw it and thought wrong" Adrian said and took my hands. I nodded slowly.

"Oh ok" I said and nodded as we got to the dining hall. I saw everyone at a table except Rose. I smiled and saw down and Adrian sat next to me.

"Here's your food Kris" Alyssa said giving me my tray.

"Thanks so what's up?" I asked eating.

"Nothing but after this I am going to train and learn about Spirit wanna come?" she asked me looking at me with a smiled.

"Who's going to be there?" I asked stuffing my face.

"Oh just _Adrian,_ Lissa, Christian, You, Me"

"Oh ya ok I'll go" I said and threw away my tray. I looked over and saw Rose come sit with us with a sad look on her face. I saw Lissa go up to her and ask her what's wrong but Rose just shook her head. She sat down with us eating the food. Soon the bell rang and we got up. I followed Alyssa making it seem like I didn't like Adrian that much. We got to the library and I grabbed a random book reading it while Lissa and Adrian were teaching Alyssa about Spirit.

"Kristina" Lissa said. I looked up at her with curious eyes.

"Ya what do you need?" I asked her putting my book down.

"Do you mind cutting yourself so we can see how good Alyssa is at healing?" I nodded and grabbed my stake I got from my old school it had a design on it with my name on it. I got it from my mentor Alec Young before I left he was the best guardian I have ever known. But Dimitri is really good too he's teaching me things Alec has never told me. I cut myself and blood dripped down my arm. Alyssa put her hands over my cut and it sealed itself quickly.

"Thanks" I mumbled and grimaced sitting down I already knew Alyssa could heal I mean she did bring me back to life.

"Ok so you can heal cuts and make plants grow, can you dream walk?" Adrian asked her. Alyssa shrugged. They looked at me. "You think you can fall asleep for a while?" he asked me. I nodded but Alyssa answered for me.

"Of course she can she's Kristina she can fall asleep at anytime especially if she didn't get much sleep" she said.

"Ok when Kristina falls asleep I want you to concentrate and think about her close your eyes and think of getting into her mind, and if you get into her mind manipulate the dream if you think of it while in the dream and want it there think of it and it should work also when you first get in think of a place where you want to be and if you want you can dress the person in whatever clothes you want or you can just leave them" Adrian said telling Alyssa the stuff as he was talking I soon fell asleep.

"Guys shh! She fell asleep!" Lissa whispered.

**Alyssa's POV**

I closed my eyes leaning into my chair I was thinking about Kristina and like um mind. I also thought of my cabin in London that we went to when we were little. Soon I was in the dream at my cabin and Kristina looking around amazed and in awe. It took a little work but I got it hmm I like it I might try to do this on Kristina more often. I thought I looked at her and pictured her in a light blue dress with white flip flops and a big sun hat. I dressed myself in something similar but in purple. _ I wonder if I can bring other people into this dream._ I thought thinking about Adrian and bringing him into the dream. A light shined and I covered my eyes with my arms and so did Kristina. Soon Adrian was in front of us with a puzzled look on his face.

"How did you do that?" he asked me looking at me in disbelief

**Lissa's POV**

Adrian and I were watching Alyssa try and dream walk into Kristina's dream we started talking.

"So Adrian do you I don't like Kristina"

"Like or LIKE?" he asked looking at me

"Like like" I said turning to look at him.

"Oh well yeah I like her but I want to wait before I tell her she's different" he said and added "So what do you think—" he didn't get to finish because well he passed out and fell to the floor.

"Adrian" I asked shaking him I moved him to a chair and sat down looking at them bored waiting for them to wake up.

**Kristina's POV**

"How did you do that?" Adrian asked Alyssa. I stared at them and cleared my throat reminding them I was still here.

"What the hell are you guys doing in my dreams?" I demanded.

**Adrian's POV (Lol I'm switching a lot)**

"Well I was trying to dream walk and it worked!" Alyssa told Kristina who I might add looked cute in what she was wearing. _Snap out of it Ivashkov you don't fall for girls that easily!_

"Ok now that, that is over why don't you tell me how you got me here?" I asked her looking at her. Kristina was next to her, wait what how did she get there she was all the way over there… ugh you know what I don't know or care.

"Well umm I was wondering if I could bring people in the dream and thought of you in the dream and well a light shined and you were here. I'll show you" she said and closed her eyes soon a bright light showed up and glimmered I covered my eyes to shield them and soon when the light was gone Lissa was standing there looking at us all confused.

"What—how—what the heck happened?" Lissa shouted.

"Well Alyssa did dream walk and she was wondering if she could bring other people here and thought of me and when I came here I asked her how and she told me then showed me bringing you here" I said looking at her.

"Oh" she said and turned to Alyssa "Your lucky dream walking is easy for you I still can't even do it yet"

"Oh well I cleared my mind thinking of nothing but Kristina and well where I wanted to go and it just happened" Alyssa said and smiled sitting down next to Kristina in the sand. The dream started fading and Kristina looked at us.

"What's happening?" she asked me.

"You're waking up" I said and smiled.

"Oh" was all she said before it turned into blackness. I opened my eyes and saw that all of us were waking up.

**Kristina's POV**

I woke up and looked around at and I saw Adrian, Lissa and Alyssa waking up took. I looked in my mirror and saw my hair and a little messy. I ran my hands through it and it looked fine to me. I just left it the way it was. I looked at the time it was almost dinner time we should get going and that is what I told them.

"Guys it's almost dinner time, we should get going if we want to get something good to eat" I said grabbing my bag.

"Yeah we can finish later" Alyssa said and smiled grabbing her bag.

"Ok I'll text Christian and Rose telling them that we are on our way there" Lissa said and smiled texting them. I nodded and we headed out. We were walking arm in arm me between Lissa and Alyssa and Adrian arm and arm with Lissa when Guardian Beli—I mean Dimitri stopped us.

"Alyssa may I speak with you alone?" Dimitri asked her she looked at us and we nodded.

"We'll meet you in the dining hall I'll get you something good _but_ healthy for you" I said and smiled at them. Dimitri walked away with Alyssa and we continued to the dining hall together.

**Alyssa's POV**

I walked with Dimitri and we stopped outside and he turned to me.

"Alyssa I need to ask you a question"

"What?" I said turning to him

"Would you like be umm my girlfriend even though you are older than me I like you a lot maybe even love you" he mumbled looking at the floor.

"I would love too" I said and smiled. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Really?" he asked looking at me. I smiled and nodded at him. He leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back. We pulled away I smiled at him and took his hand. I am legal anyways.

"Come on let's go to the dining hall" I said and tugged on his arm walking to the hall.

**Kristina's POV**

We were in the dining hall and saw Rose and Christian. We got our food and sat down. I was so excited today was March 28 and my birthday is on April 1st! Yeah I know what you're thinking haha you're an April Fool's baby so what I like having my birthday on April 1st I usually get to have it on Spring Break. But _sigh _not anymore. I heard the door open and saw Alyssa and Dimitri walk in hand in hand. I heard Rose gasp I looked over at her and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Um excuse me" she said and walked away from the table. Alyssa and Dimitri sat down. We all looked at them.

"What?" Alyssa asked us eating.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Dimitri asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes" she said and smiled. I smiled at her.

"I'm happy for you" I said and smiled finishing up my food.

"Kristina" I heard Adrian say. I looked up and tilted my head at him.

"Yes?" I asked throwing away my plate.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure come on let's go to my dorm I'm a little tired" I said and waved to Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and Alyssa. "Ok shoot" I said once we were in my dorm I walked to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas they were shorts with a tank top and my sweatshirt.

"Wow… well umm I wanted to ask…"

* * *

**AND SCENE! That's it for now will update by Friday hopefully because I'm having my birthday party on Saturday!**


	4. Chapter 4 How Could You!

**HEY HERE IT IS AND I DID IT I PUBLISHED ON TIME!**

* * *

_"Sure come on let's go to my dorm I'm a little tired" I said and waved to Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and Alyssa. "Ok shoot" I said once we were in my dorm I walked to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas they were shorts with a tank top and my sweatshirt._

"Wow… well umm I wanted to ask you if you wanted to um be my girlfriend and go out with me" he asked. My eyes widened and I smiled tackling him down on me bed.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"So your birthday is on Friday what do you want?" he asked me. I looked at him rolling over on my bed thinking. _Hm what do I want for my birthday?_

"Well you kind of gave me what I wanted by asking me to be your girlfriend" I said lying on his chest. "But I don't know anything you get me would be wonderful" I added and smiled to him.

"Ok I know exactly what to get you" he said and kissed me forehead "I'm going to let you go to sleep now and I'll see you at your party"

"Why not sooner" I whined.

"Because since your birthday party is on Saturday, I'll be getting your gift for you and don't want you to find out what it is"

"Ok fine I'll give you that but I'll still see you at spirit practice right?" I asked him giving him a puppy dog face.

"Yes of course you'll see me in Spirit practice and breakfast, lunch, and dinner just not anywhere else maybe"

**SATURDAY-PARTY DAY!**

I woke up yawning I stretched like how they stretch in the movies. I smiled at my thought and got dressed in sweats and a tank top waiting for the call Alyssa would give me so I could get ready for my party. I smiled I am finally turning 18 years old but yet I am not allowed out of the room. I sat down on my bed and turned on my TV watching Cake Boss. They were making seven fashion cakes. My phone started ringing I looked at it and it was a text from Alyssa. _Get ready now! ~Alyssa_. I smiled and went to my closet and got dressed in black dress with lace and a bunch of gold jewelry **(pic on profile).** I smiled grabbing my purse with my phone and stake in it. I put on a little make-up (mascara, blush, lip gloss) and headed out the door. I saw Alyssa waiting for me she was in a pink dress with gold and pink accessories **(Note-All outfits of the girls are on my profile).**

"Hey K come on let's go to your party!" she shouted pulling me I smiled as I got into the car we drove for a while and got to this huge house **(All things mentions are on the profile.)**

"Wow" I whispered walking out. When I stepped out I was blinded by camera lights and Alyssa got out guiding me to the door. When we walked in I saw where we were eating it was white everything. It had a tall ceiling with white drapes draping down connecting to the walls. I smiled as Alyssa took me towards our friends. Everyone was there as everyone I mean even our friends from Russia! "Hey!" I shouted hugging everyone. After that Alyssa put a crown on my head putting a sash on my shoulders saying **Birthday Girl! **on it. I smiled and fixed the crown walking to Adrian. "Finally I get to see you outside of meals and Spirit practice"

"Yes yes you do finally" he said and kissed me. I kissed him back running my hands through his hand. I heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see Christian and Lissa who was in a light blue dress with a little crown in her hair I love it. I smiled at her and pulled Adrian to the dance floor. We started to dance to Let's be Friends by Emily Osment… I listened to the lyrics as I danced with Adrian I looked over and saw Rose smiling at me she was in black dress with blue lines going out from her hip on them it looked awesome on her. I smiled waving to her going back listening to the lyrics dancing with Adrian.

_Hey, what's your name?  
I think I like you. Come a little closer now.  
Wait, what'd you say? Is that your girlfriend?  
Think I'll be turning that around.  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna know what it would feel like?_

_Let's be friends so we can make out._  
_You're so hot let me show you around._  
_I see what I want and I wanna play._  
_Everyone knows I'm getting my way._  
_It doesn't matter what you say._  
_I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_I'm knocking you down._

_Hey, let me flip though the pages to something outrageous._  
_Potentially maybe it could be more._  
_But don't get your hopes up, first let's just hook up._  
_Maybe you'll be what I'm looking for._  
_Don't you wanna?_  
_Don't you wanna?_  
_Don't you wanna know what it would feel like?_

_Let's be friends so we can make out._  
_You're so hot let me show you around._  
_I see what I want and I wanna play._  
_Everyone knows I'm getting my way._  
_It doesn't matter what you say._  
_I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_I'm knocking you down._

_You got my permission._  
_Don't need no admission._  
_Cause I'm on a mission._

_You got my attention._  
_There's no need to mention._  
_The way..._  
_The way_

_you feel._

_Cause you're in my vision._  
_I need a decision._  
_So take a position._

_There's no need to question._  
_My every intention._  
_Cause this..._  
_Cause this is real._

_Let's be friends so we can make out._  
_You're so hot let me show you around._  
_I see what I want and I wanna play._  
_Everyone knows I'm getting my way._  
_It doesn't matter what you say._  
_I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Cause were young)_  
_I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Let's have fun_

_[x2])  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Cause were young)  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. (Let's have fun [x2])_

_Let's be friends so we can make out._  
_You're so hot let me show you around._  
_I see what I want and I wanna play._  
_Everyone knows I'm getting my way._  
_It doesn't matter what you say._  
_I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_I'm knocking you down, down, down._  
_I'm knocking you down._

After the song finish I smiled and pulled Adrian down whispering in his ear "Let's be friends" I pulled away and smirked at him. Adrian looked at me with this look and pulled me to him kissing him.

"Well well well you leave for the states and this is what you become Little Kristy?" I heard a voice I knew too well ask me. I turned around and saw my old mentor Alec Young.

"Alec!" I shouted and ran to him hugging him Alec was like my older brother I never had but always wanted because then he could beat up people who hurt me but my dad does that anyways so I guess I never really needed an older brother.

"Сестренка (Pronunciation- sestrenka) I've missed but really you leave Russian and this is what you become! Kissing a boy instead of training?" he said to me acting mad at me. I looked at him with a very innocent look.

"I have no clue what you're talking about I was just being _friends_ with Adrian here" I said and hugged him smiling. Alec looked at me and shook his head we looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Look what I have here" he said waving a present in front of my face.

"Ohhhhhh give it here!" I shouted trying to get it from him.

"Nope" he said and smiled holding it in the air. Okay so I was 5'5 and he was like 6'8 so it was a big height different but hey I was only 18 and he was like 24 close to Adrian's age. I glared and him and buried my head in Adrian's chest.

"Alec!" I heard Alyssa shout. I looked up and saw her running and she hugged Alec.

"Hey Alyssia" he said and smiled at her.

"Here give me the presents there's a place where they all are so Kristina here won't open them before she's suppose to" Alyssa said as Alec handed her the gift. Alyssa walked away and handed the gift to Dimitri who left and went somewhere. Dang I was never going to find those presents in this big house. "So how long are you staying here in the states?" Alyssa asked standing next to me I kept glaring at Alec and Alyssa.

"Oh till you move, they assigned me to be your main guardian because Guardian Belikov who was your main guardian got reassigned to Vasilisa again"

"Sweet so that means tomorrow or the next day it depends if I have a hangover I can spar with you and show you how good I am!" I said and smiled my eyes growing big.

"Yeah and I will mentor you again since I am guarding Alyssia" he said and I smiled but frowned.

"Coolio but what about Dimitri he's my mentor too!" I whined and added "he shows me a lot of cool moves like you but you haven't showed me yet, the only bad thing about Dimitri mentoring me is that he won't let me use a stake yet"

"Don't worry I worked it out Dimitri and I will be mentoring you together."

"Cool! Now is it time for the presents yet?" I asked looking like a little kid wanting sugar. Alyssa smiled at me but shook her head.

"After dinner and cake" she said taking me to the previous place with the white drapes. I sat down in my chair that said my name and all my friends say by me. I couldn't help but see the looks Rose was giving Alec and the looks Alec was giving Alyssa and the look Alyssa and Dimitri gave each other. The looks were the same looks that Adrian and I give each other, looks of love. Oh no that is not good Alec likes Alyssa and Rose likes Alec and Alyssa and Dimitri love each other. Ugh thinking about this was making my head spin. Dinner was severed it was fish and some other stuff rich people eat. I smiled as Alyssa announced it was time for cake. I smiled really big as they brought out the cake it was blue with a bunch of black spots and circles on them.

"OMG I love it!" I shouted smiling at Alyssa.

"I knew you would" she said and started lighting the candle. Everyone was about to sing when Alyssa shouted "WAIT! Before we sing I have a surprise for Kristina" she said and we looked to the dance floor and Justin Bieber came out with a microphone (Sorry for you all who don't like him just imagine it's someone else you like) and started singing Happy Birthday for me. I smiled at Alyssa and she pushed me up to the stage and he took my handed singing after he was done I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Justin!" I shouted and smiled hugging him again.

"No problem" he said and smiled sitting down in a seat. I sat back down in my seat and they all sang happy birthday to me again and I blew out the candles missing one. I blew it out quickly but not quick enough before Alyssa and Lissa said simultaneously

"Awe you missed one so you only have one boyfriend and that's Adrian!" they shouted and smiled at each other laughing. I laughed as they gave me a knife I cut a piece for me and they all but a piece for themselves. I smiled and got a bit.

"YUMMY!" I shouted and they all laughed.

"Feed me some" Adrian said giving me a fork. I smiled but was laughing evilly inside. I picked up the cake but before Adrian could react it was on his face. He licked the cake with his tongue and smiled "Yum that is good" he said laughing wiping the rest off his face picking up his fork taking some of mine.

"Present Time!" Alyssa shouted. I turned to her my eyes widening.

"Yes!" I shouted and took her hand "Let's go!" Ok so you might be wondering why I'm so excited well I never really had birthday parties as a child I was always at the academy my parents would sent a gift like they did this year which I haven't seen yet but will soon so this is important to me. Alyssa took me to this room with curtains and chairs around, it was a lounge, so this is where they put my presents. I smiled as I saw the presents in the middle on the room when you walk in they were surrounded by curtains. I smiled but I heard a rustle by the curtains and I walked up to them and two people came out I tackled them to the ground.

"Ow Kristina Arabella Morgenstern!" a deep voice shouted. _Uh oh_ I thought getting up I looked and saw it was my parents that I just tackled _oh no I'm in for a talk later _I thought but got rid of it pushing in the thought that my parents were really here and not in like Japan or some other place.

"Mom, Dad!" I shouted hugging them.

"Hey Kiddo" my dad said hugging me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Sweetie" my mom said and sat me down in a chair. Alyssa walked up to me and told me something about the presents.

"Chose anyone you want and you can open them they all have names on them so you can thank the person" I nodded and chose a black box with hot pink ribbon. I unwrapped it and it had another black box in it. It was a jewelry box though I opened the top and gasped it was a necklace with mine and Adrian's name on it.

"Adrian I love it!" I shouted and hugged him tight. I lifted my hair so he could put it on me. **(Note-All presents are on my profile check them out cuz I suck at describing). **I looked at the pile of gifts and chose purple with white strips on it. I opened the box and saw a new laptop in it. "Thank you Lissa!" I said and hugged her smiling.

"Oh no problem Alyssa said you need a new laptop and that your favorite color is pink when I asked her what I should get you" Lissa said and I smiled looking at the pile of girl I chose a blue box with purple and pink dots on it I opened the lid and saw an I-phone sitting in a bunch of tissue paper. It had a couch case I loved it.

"Alyssa this is awesome!" I said giving her a tight hug.

"You're welcome I knew you would love it." she said laughing. I looked at the curtain again and picked a semi-big box covered in pink and lime green wrapping. I opened it and it was a new make-up set. I looked at Dimitri and smiled.

"Alyssa helped you didn't she?" I asked him and hugged him. He chuckled and nodded giving Alyssa a hug and kiss. I smiled and chose A rectangular box with a black base and blue flowers on it I opened the box lid and saw a personalized light pink Wii. "Sweet" I shouted and high-five Christian giving him a quick hug. I looked to see three more boxes I chose the smaller one but not the smallest, it was covered in polka dots all colors but with a black base I opened it to see a camera I looked at Rose and smiled. "I know you didn't get help so I'm thinking you eavesdropped when I told Alyssa I need a new camera?" I asked her smirking. Rose smirked right back and hugged me.

"Yup because well I'm a ninja!" she said laughing. I laughed and looked at Alec and my parents. I chose the larger one it was brown with a bamboo design I already knew it was from Alec. I opened it and gasped. It was like a dagger sword it had a really cool design too. I looked at him and tried to raise an eyebrow but failed.

"So you didn't let me use a stake in training until I was like 16, but right when I turn 18, you give me a sword awesome dude!" I shouted tackling him hugging him.

"No problem Kristy" he said picking me off of him laughing. I finally got the last gift the smallest it was from my parents they wrapped in black/pink plaid with white silk ribbon. I pulled on the ribbon and opened the lid; a pair of keys, were in the box. I picked them and looked at my parents confused. They laughed and took my hand leading me outside but before we got outside Alyssa blindfolded me.

"Take of the blindfold" my parents said with a smile on their face. I took it off and gasped in front of me was a new car a, BMW convertible. I turned to my parents and screamed hugging them tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shouted smiling hugging them tight. After I went for a test drive everyone went inside and the party continued. I walked around talking to everyone getting to know them when I heard a noise by the bathrooms. I turned the corner and saw Alyssa kissing Adrian. "Alyssa!" I shouted looking at her with tears in my eyes. She gasped looking at me guilty. I took off the necklace Adrian gave me throwing it to him "Keep it, it seems like you didn't mean it at all" I said running off with them calling after me…

* * *

**AND DONE! REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY SINCE IT IS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! OH AND ****Сестренка****MEANS LITTLE SISTER! BYE ~KRISTINA & ALYSSA~**


	5. Chapter 5 Thinking

Sorry for the delay kind of got really busy with testing and stuff

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

"Kristina! Kristina please come back! Let me explain please." Alyssa's voice rang out from far away. I kept running far away from the sound of hr pleading voice. Soon I was all the way a crossed campus. I mean I just caught my best friend kissing my boyfriend. What would you do? Just say "oh it's alright it happens all the time"? I finally stopped running. My breathing was hard and uneven. My right side hurt. My throat was dry and burning.

I sat down and put my face in my hands. Tears burned in the back of my throat. Adrian and I had only been together a couple of days and he had already cheated on me. Alyssa was different. She and I had been best friends ever sense kindergarten. She and I promised we would always be there for each other. I don't know about you but, kissing your best friends boyfriend is not being there for her. Tears finally came spilling down my face. Sobs wrenched through me. Dimitri had to be informed that his girlfriend was cheating on him. I heard a twig snap behind me. I jumped up my senses kicking in on alert. Yeah, I probably looked pretty terrifying with my brown hair everywhere and red tear streaks covering my face. I realized I wasn't facing a threat. I was facing rose. She was standing there with her hands on her hips and a smile on her beautiful face.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, she walked toward me. I put my face down not wanting to face her. My eyes were closed shut, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Rose right in front of me. Her face was gentle and kind. "Hey, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

"Adrian cheated on me with Alyssa! With my best friend!" Tears flooded my face again. Pools covered my eye sight. So I was unable to read Rose's expression. I tried to wipe the tears away but, they kept coming like a river. That's when rose did something unexpected. She pulled me into her arms and my head laid on her shoulder. My tears soaked her white t-shirt. Pretty soon she gently pulled my shoulders back so we were looking at each other. We both sat down on two big rocks.  
"So explain to me what happened. Maybe I can help. I mean I could always go kick Adrian's ass for you." I laughed; I whipped the tears and glanced at Rose. She really was a goddess. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a long ponytail. Her brown eyes sparkled. She was a legend at my school in Russia. The news about Spokane traveled fast I could trust Rose. That was one thing. I inhaled deeply and started my story.

"I went to find Alyssa after my birthday party. I wanted to thank her for everything. Well I set out to search for her. I found her kissing Adrian. His arms were around her waist. I screamed Alyssa's name. They saw me and I started running away from them. Alyssa started running after me. She screamed for me to let her explain. I ignored her and kept running in till I was out of breath and could not run any more. That's when you found me here."Rose looked shocked and her mouth was set into a frown.  
"Well I always knew Adrian was a player but, I never thought he was that bad. I never thought he would cheat on a girl. That just shocks me."My eyes widened, Rose was saying that she was surprised by Adrian's actions. Now that was pretty bad.  
Well what do you think I should do? I mean Adrian and I have only been together for a couple days." Rose tilted her head. That, her head popped up and her eyes brightened.

"Hey aren't Dimitri and Alyssa together?" rose asked, I remember seeing Dimitri and Rose sparring. They were both so graceful and amazing. It was fun to watch.

"Yeah do you think we should tell him? I mean his girlfriend cheated on hi. Dint you think he deserves to know" Rose thought for a second. Her face was blank so I couldn't read it.

"Maybe I don't know how he will take it. Maybe he will just figure it out himself. Anyway come on lets go back to our room. It's about curfew and that's when the guardian's come out on watch."So Rose and I walked together back to our room.

**Alyssa's POV**

Kristina won't ever talk to me again. I never even got the chance to even explain what happened. Tears were streaming down my face. I stopped running after Kristina because my Moroi body just could not take anymore. My long golden blonde hair was a matted mess. I started walking back to mine and Lissa's dorm. I walked slowly. That kiss with Adrian was a mistake; I wish Kristina would just let me explain. I am her best friend- "Ugh"- I ran into something. I looked up to find my one and only sister Vasilisa Dragomir.

"Alyssa! I am so sorry. I should have watched where I was going." Lissa babbled, her droid x phone was on the ground. I bent down to pick it up for her. I smiled weakly at her.

"It's alright I was just heading to our room." I told her, My Russian laced voice was quiet and sad. Lissa gave me a confused face.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look really upset. Did something happen?" Lissa asked me, I sighed wondering if Lissa would turn on me also.

"Let's go to our dorm and I will explain everything." I told her, she nodded her head making her blonde hair fly everything. We then intertwined our arms and went to our rooms all the way a crossed campus.

**Kristina POV**

Rose and I reached our dorm and I unlocked the door with the key that hung around my neck. Sense rose forgot hers (typical Rose). We sat on our beds and faced each other. Rose looked like she wanted to tell me something.

"What's going on with you you look like you're going to explode. What do you want to tell me?"I asked her, she looked at me than blushed. Yes, the Rose Hathaway blushed. I smiled and sat criss cross on my bed. Rose sighed.

"Alright well I will tell you but, you promise you won't tell anybody?" I nodded my head like a bobble head. "Alright well you know your mentor from Russia? Well I might have developed a small crush on him." My eyes widened in shock. Alec was always eye candy to girls but, he has always had his eyes on Alyssa

"Oh wow Rose that is huge! You do know he is eight years older than you right?" It was true Alec was 26 and rose was 18. Rose's eyes sank. Her happy smile dropped into a frown.

"Yeah I know he probably thinks I am a child. He probably thinks I am just an immature child" Well he did like Alyssa…

**Adrian's POV**

'_I am so stupid'_ I thought sitting at the bar drinking a Russian Vodka with a little blood in it. I mean come on kissing Alyssa was a stupid mistake. I didn't do it on purpose… I might be known to be a player but I really did like Kristina and I didn't mean to kiss Alyssa it was an accident. I drank till the cup was all gone. I sighed looking out the window to see the snow slowly falling to the ground. Everything looked so peaceful. "Another Russian Vodka please" I told the bar tender I asked after finishing my 6th one.

"Lord Ivashkov I think you have had enough" he told me. He waved to someone and I felt someone lifting me up I looked and saw my guardian, Guardian Carter. He brought me to my room and put me in my bed. I lay down on the bed.

"Night Carter and thanks" I said and smiled at him lying my head on my pillow.

"No problem Adrian, just go to sleep" he said and smiled at me closing the door. I yawned falling asleep and going into a dream.

**Dream-**

_I stood there looking around on the beach. I saw a figure standing a few feet down the beach looking at the sun set. I started walking towards the figure and as I got closer I saw it was Kristina._

"_Kristina" I whispered to her the wind blowing lightly blowing Kristina's and my hair. I looked at what she was wearing a white dress with no shoes and her hair down in little curls. I looked and saw that I was wearing a green polo that matched my eyes and some white shorts with no shoes as well._

"_Adrian" she whispered turning and smiled at me. She walked into the water leaving me staring at her. "Come and get me" she whispered and made a finger motion. I smiled walking towards her in the water getting my shorts wet. I got to her hugging her close to me. _

"_I love you and I will never ever leave you" I whispered into her ear hugging her closer to me and kissing her head._

"_I know that Adrian but what you did with Alyssa hurt me so much" she whispered and pulled away from me and ran to the beach. I ran after her calling her name. "Kristina!" I shouted running after her. I saw her stop in the middle of the beach and I heard a scream come from her lips. She turned around and I saw that she plunged a knife into her stomach to kill herself. _

"_Goodbye Adrian I will love you forever" she said falling to the white sand now becoming red from her blood. I quickly ran to her and pulled the knife out of her stomach. I put my hands over her wound and tried to heal her but it wasn't working."Adrian stop it's not going to work, I love you forever and always know that, goodbye Adrian" she said before breathing her last breath._

"_Kristina!" I shouted hugging her body close to mine. I was crying too my tears hitting the sad and getting her dress wet."Please come back to me I need you, I love you!" I shouted up crying. I looked up at the sky and shouted "Give her back to be she doesn't deserve this and neither do I!" I was looking at the sky crying my heart out._

**End of Dream**

I woke up with a jolt from my bed that dream was terrible. I drank the glass of water that was on my bed stand sweating from the dream. I need to fix things with Kristina and fast. The faster the better and I need to learn how to heal better from Lissa so just in case that does happen I can save her and not let her die. I lay back down on my pillow trying to fall back asleep but I just lay awake looking up at the ceiling thinking about what the dream was about. How could I just do that to her, I mean I do love her don't I? Yeah I do love her, that's for sure. I'm going to tell her when I get to see her again and fix things up with her. I sighed getting dress for the new day I looked at the time and it was 5:30 A.M. I took a shower, got dressed, and combed my hair and when I was done it was about 6:46 A.M. I sighed sitting on the couch turning on the TV. I yawned falling asleep again on the couch dreaming of Kristina again but this time it wasn't a nightmare…

* * *

AN-Hey guys hope you liked it this is Alyssa BTW! We will UD soon!


	6. Chapter 6 Sides

**I am sooooo sorry! I meant to update sooner but I have been really busy my sister just had her baby so we flew down to Florida. So I finally have the time to write but I have to do a lot of homework as well so I will not update as fast! Sorry!**

**Rose-Kristina does not own the Vampire Academy**

**Kristina- I know I don't Richelle Mead does! But Alissa and I own the plot! PLEASE REVIEW I WILL UPDATE FASTER!**

* * *

_**Rose's POV**_

I was walking down the hall after talking with Kristina she was still pretty sad so I was on my way to the kitchen to get her some ice cream to make her feel better. I was walking and listening to music on my I-pod when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw it was Lissa.

"Hey Lissa" I said getting up helping her up.

"Hey Rose where are you going" she said linking arms with me.

"Going to the kitchen to get Kristina some ice cream she still is sad about what Alyssa did to her how about you?"

"Going to the kitchen too to get Alyssa ice cream since she is sad that Kristina won't talk to her"

"Well what do you expect she kissed Adrian, who was only the love of her life and first boyfriend ever!" I said getting mad that she was blaming Kristina.

"Well Kristina didn't let Alyssa explain that it was an accident that she didn't mean it to happen!" Lissa yelled back we unlinked arms facing each other our arms on our waist.

"Explain what that she was too drunk, because I know she wasn't she only drank one glass of champagne or that she tripped on air and kissed him or that she thought Adrian was Dimitri because they look nothing alike!" I yelled at her running into the kitchen I grabbed a big tub of Cheesecake ice cream and some snacks and walked out running to the room quickly.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND YOU KNOW IT!" I heard Lissa yell from the kitchen but I kept running to Kristina and my room…

_**Lissa's POV**_

_How could she think Alyssa kissed Adrian on purpose I mean Alyssa is Kristina's best friend so she wouldn't do it on purpose right?_ I thought grabbing ice cream and other stuff walking back to the room to find out what really happened last night at the party…

* * *

_**Kristina's POV~ Morning!**_

I yawned getting up Rose and I crashed last night after eating all that sugar she brought up. She looked kind of ticked off when she came back up loosened up when we started eating ice cream making jokes. I finally turned 18 wows I don't feel different at all, this bites. I stretched and looked over to see Rose passed out on her bed. I laughed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth and do all those morning things I usually do. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair so it would stay straight and changed into my clothes **(On Profile)**. I smiled at myself when I looked in the mirror. I walked out of the bathroom to see Rose still sleeping I mean come on we have training today. I looked at the time it was 5:49! We only had 11 minutes to get down to the gym before Dimitri came up to drag us out then yell at us.

"ROSE WAKE UP NOW BEFORE DIMITRI COMES AND DRAGS US, WHICH I MEAN YOU OUT THEN YELL AT US, I MEAN YOU FOR BEING LATE AGAIN!" I yelled at her hitting her with a pillow. She jumped up and tried to punch me but I dodged it and took her arm and pushed her towards the bathroom. "HURRY WE ONLY HAVE 6 MINUTES NOW!" I yelled grabbing our bags. She came out in her clothes and grabbed her bag from me and we ran to the gym. We got there with one minute to spare.

"Good you girls are here on time" Dimitri said closing his western book that he has been reading while we run. He didn't seem to be in such a happy mood. I wonder why…Oh wait I know Alyssa, his girlfriend, kissed Adrian last night. "Go run 40 laps now!" he said turning on some music sitting down on the bench reading his stupid book. Rose and I sighed and started running together talking.

"You know Lissa said that it's your fault for the fight with Alyssa its crazy right?" she asked looking at me.

"Duh it is! You and I know that is it Alyssa's fault she did kiss Adrian without telling me or think about hurting me" I said after we finished out fifth lap. Rose nodded and we ran in silence. After we were done with the laps we fought each other, Dimitri showing us some new moves and telling us what we are doing wrong. When it was about 7:00 Dimitri let us go and get ready for school. I wonder where Alec was he was supposed to be there for our training and help Dimitri train us. I shrugged and changed into my clothes from before and Rose changed into her clothes **(Pic on profile)**. We walked to the dining hall to get some breakfast. We walked in to see Lissa and Alyssa sitting at a table. I sighed and grabbed my tray and filled it with food Rose following me. We sat down across from Alyssa and Lissa but not talking to them. I looked at Lissa and she was dressed in pink I liked it **(Pic on Profile). **Adrian came in with a sad and scared look on his face. He sat down next to me but I ignored him completely.

"Kristina please talk to me let me explain" he begged me. I looked at him, he looked like a mess.

"Explain what that you didn't mean to kiss me best friend when you already had a girlfriend because I really don't want to know" I shouted at him and got up throwing my tray away walking to my room to get my backpack and stuff. Adrian tried to follow me but I turned around and looked at him. "Just stop trying to follow me and fix this because you can't!" I shouted running to my room slamming the door shut.

"Please Kristy just listen to me!" he begged and I heard him slide down leaning against my door. I sighed and started getting ready for school. I started to hear sobs and almost broke into tears Adrian Ivashkov was crying over me. I just can't stand here and not do anything about it. I put all my clothes in a duffel bag wiping the tears away I walked out well not out the door jumped out my window grabbing my clothes I went to find Rose. I was walking to the dining hall to get Rose but while walking in the hallway I found her looking for me.

"Kristina where were you I have been looking for you everywhere!" she shouted hugging me then backed away looking at my bag. "Where are you going?"

"It's where we're going Rose we are leaving for Royal Court soon, I just have to get away from all of this and we're both legal so we can just take a few days off to get away from the drama" I said handing her, her bag.

"Oh cool ok let's go to the headmistresses office to tell her we will be going to royal court" she said linking arms with me.

"Yeah we can tell her that my parents want me there and to bring a friend and I chose you, because well my parents just called while I was packing and said they are at royal court and I should stop by whenever"

"Oh ok let's go then" she said as we walked to the headmistresses office together. Everyone was in classes so we didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us. We were walking and I saw Adrian walking to the guest rooms with a very sad look on his face. I felt really bad. "Come on Kristina we need to get to the office and what are you- oh don't worry sweetie if you guys make up he will be happy as can be, that is if you guys ever make up." she said patting my back. I rolled my eyes not letting her see. Sure that prep talk made me _loads_ better…NOT. We knocked on the door of the office.

"Let me do all the talking" I said to Rose before we heard a voice.

"Come in" we heard an icy voice say. We looked at each other and set our bags down and walked into the office. Headmistress Kirova looked up at us. "Sit down" she said pointing to the chairs in front of her desk. "What would you like to talk to me about?"

"Well my parents have requested to see me at Royal Court while they are still in the States" I said sitting down in a chair Rose following. "Also they said I may bring a friend and I have chosen to bring Rose with me" I added, I saw on her face that she was surprised on how polite I was. I mean I can't help it I was raised liked that.

"Ok how many days do you need off?" she asked me looking at me with a genuine smile.

"Well we need about 5 days off if that is possible" I said smiling back at her.

"Of course let me you two passes for your day off so you can get past the guardians in front of the gates" she said writing on two pieces of paper she ripped them off the pad handing them to me.

"Thank you Headmistress Kirova" I said getting up and curtsying to her. She smiled and shook Rose's and my hand telling us a car will come a pick us up. We nodded and grabbed our bags walking out the front door of the schools getting away from all of the drama…

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

I was walking back to the guest rooms when I saw Kristina and Rose out of class walking towards the gates a car waiting for them. "Where are you going?" I mumbled following them. I saw them give the guardians their passes and walk into the car. After they were out of sight I went up to the guardians.

"Where are those two going?" I asked one of the guardians.

"Sorry Lord Ivashkov I was told not to give an information away" he said his guardian mask in place. I sighed and took out $100.00.

"Now I will ask you again where those two are going and if you answer me I will give you more" I said handing him the $100.00.

"T-t-they are going to Royal Court to visit Ms. Kristina's parents Elizabeth and Michael Morgenstern" he stammered and held out his hand I gave him another $200.00.

"Thank you" I said walking away making a few calls. After school got out I went to talk with Lissa and Alyssa.

"THEY WHAT!" they shouted at the same time looking at me.

"They left for Royal Court to visit Kristina's parents. Her parents said she could bring a friend and she chose Rose and they left like 5 hours ago I think" I repeated.

"Well Adrian book a flight for Royal Court we are all going" Alyssa said packing. She called Dimitri to tell him to tell Headmistress Kirova. She made up a story that her parents were also at Royal Court and she was suppose to accompany Kristina and her friend while she went with a friend but she forgot to get out of class. The Headmistress gave her and Lissa permission to leave for 5 days as well. We all were packed Dimitri coming because we needed a guardian for Lissa and Alyssa and Carter my guardian came. We all got on my private jet and took off towards Royal Court. I was hoping of getting Kristina back into my life…

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

We landed in Royal Court about late afternoon. We got off the private jet my parents had for me waiting at the airport. We walked with our stuff till we saw my parents. My dad black hair combed back with a suit on tie in place dress shoes on and watch in place hahaha just kidding my dad only wears that stuff during business. He did have his black hair combed back and he was wearing white shorts and a blue polo shirt his blue/green eyes piercing out. I know what you're thinking he's an Ozera but no he's a Szelsky. I ran and hugged him dropping my stuff my dad's guardian's picking it up. Rose put her stuff down walking up to my dad.

"Dad this is Rose Hathaway" I said and they shook hands.

"I'm glad my daughter found a friend except Alyssa" he said and hugged her.

I knew she didn't expect it but he hugged her back. I looked at my mom and smiled she was dressed in a black shirt with a white dress shirt and her hair in a bun… YA RIGHT like my mother would ever wear that unless she was on duty well wait no she never wore it on duty unless during a meeting. You see my parents love each other so my mom became my dad's guardian, his main one, and they travel the world together my dad doing business and my mom protecting him. I want to have that kind of relationship like theirs someday… maybe with Adrian if we ever make up. Ok so back to my mom she was wearing a white spring dress with a floral design on it. The floral design was in red and her dark brown hair was down in a red headband. She put on a little make up so it made her brown eyes pop out. I smiled at her and ran to hug her. I hugged her tight and she hugged me back stoking my hair. After I backed away my mom turned to Rose and hugged her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgenstern I am so glad to meet you" Rose said and smiled standing next to me.

"Please call us Mike and Lizzy" my parents said smiling at Rose. Rose smiled and nodded. "Ok let's show you two to your rooms" My mom said and we followed the guardians. You might be thinking ok why are people carrying my suitcase and why aren't Rose and I carrying our own well the Moroi society treats me like a Moroi because of all the power my father has. He is going to be running to King next month when elections start so my mother will be Queen and I Princess of the Moroi and Dhampir government. Let's just say people are scared of my father. We got to my room and it had me spelt across it I loved it. **(Pic on Profile).** My parents let Rose chose any room she wanted since well dad did own the wing we were staying in. She chose the room right across from mine with a very different design **(Pic on Profile)**. We got unpacked and started to get ready for dinner. We got dressed up and started to do our hair and stuff **(Pic on Profile).** When we heard a plane fly overhead. But we ignored it and walked to the dining hall. We walked in and saw my parents sitting there and Alyssa's adopted parents sitting there oh no that meant _she _was here. Rose and I sat down and right one time Alyssa and Adrian and Dimitri and Lissa and Christian came into the dining room dressed up like they knew about the dinner. **(Pics On Profile).**


	7. Chapter 7 Forgiven?

**OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVE BEEN SOOOOO BUSY. SCHOOL GOT OUT A FEW WEEKS AGO AND MY FAMILY HAS BEEN REALLY BUSY. I'VE BEEN IN SPORTS AND OTHER ACTIVITES LIKE CHINESE CAMP TO KEEP UP ON MY CHINESE CLASSES FOR NEXT YEAR AND NOW I'M GOING TO FLORIDA SO I MIGHT NOT HAVE TIME TO WRITE SO THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT AND I ALSO AM HAVING REALLY BAD WRITER'S BLOCK! SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE HELD ON WITH ME WHILE I SUFFER THROUGH THIS AND ALSO MY AUNT JUST DIED ON THURSDAY AND THEY'RE HAVING THE FUNERAL ON TUESDAY SO IF THIS IS A LITTLE DEPRESSING THAT'S WHY SOO AGAIN ENJOY! ALSO SORRY IF IT ISN'T GOOD I AM ONLY 13 GOING INTO 8****TH**** GRADE NEXT YEAR! **

**ALSO I WANT TO THANK **

**gopherluv **

**FOR REVIEWING ON EVERY CHAPTER THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME! YOU INSPIRE ME!**

* * *

_**KRISTINA'S POV**_

**(RECAP)**

We walked in and saw my parents sitting there and Alyssa's adopted parents sitting there oh no that meant _she _was here. Rose and I sat down and right one time Alyssa and Adrian and Dimitri and Lissa and Christian came into the dining room dressed up like they knew about the dinner…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I shouted and stood up from my seat.

"Kristina Arabella Mai Morgenstern sit down this instant!" my father, Jonathan, shouted at me standing up and looked at me. Everyone was silent and his voice echoed in the room.I looked down quickly and sat down quickly. You do not want to get on my father's bad side. It isn't pretty when you get him mad.

"Sorry dad" I mumbled looking at my hands in my lap.

"It's alright Kristina just don't do it again" he mumbled and looked at our guest "Please sit down and join us dinner will be served soon" he bellowed and smiled. They all smiled at him and sat down. I saw Dimitri enter the door but as a guardian. He joined my father's entire group of guardian's against the wall watching for Strigoi. I looked down at my phone and saw Alec texted me.

* * *

**Alec and Kristy's Convo**

**Kristy**

_Alec_

_Hey Kris where are you guys I'm suppose to be there guarding you all with all of your father's guardians_

**Oh hey Alec we're in the dining room you know for dinner? Lol **

_Oh ok I'll see you there bye! _

**Buh Bye!**

* * *

I heard the door open and Alec come in. "Sorry I'm late" He said and joined Dimitri and everyone against the wall.

"Alec it's fine don't worry about it we're all waiting for dinner anyways why don't you join us you can sit next to Kristina, since you do treat her like a sister" My father said and smiled at Alec. He nodded and smiled and sat next to me and next to Rose, to make it easy he was in between us. He smiled at me and Rose. I smiled back at him. So here was the seating chart. My father at the head of the table and Mrs. Badica was on the right of Father, Adrian and Lissa were next to Mrs. Badica. Next to Lissa was Mr. Badica. Also at the other end of the table was my mother, Jocelyn. On the right of my mother was Adrian and next to Christian and Alyssa and then Dimitri, oh yeah my dad invited him to sit with us too since he was dating Alyssa still, I think. Ok so then next to Dimitri was Rose and then Alec and finally I was next to Alec and on the left of my father. So finally after about 10 minutes of my father talking and Adrian looking at me from across the table the food came out. My father stood up and started to give a toast.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for being here today with my family, I also wanted to say how happy I am with all of you here to support us and be there with us. So enjoy the meal we will party later after dinner" he said and winked. I smiled and giggled and put the napkin on my lap like everyone else was doing. We all ate in silence the occasional small talk but really nothing happened. After dinner I set my utensils at 4 o'clock on my plate to show that I was finished eating. They took my plate back to the kitchen to wash it. Rose quickly followed what I did after she finished. I smiled at her and saw the Alec finished as well.

"May I be excused" I said looking at my father then my mother. My father smiled at me and nodded. "Goodnight everyone I hope you have a wonderful evening" I said and curtsied and walked out I waited at the door knowing that Rose was coming out. But I didn't expect Alec to come out too.

"How are you doing Сестренка?" (Pronunciation- sestrenka) he asked me and sat down.

"I don't know Alec I still l-l-love him but I don't know if I can take him back or trust him or whatever it is we're fighting about" I sobbed and hugged him close I felt Rose sitting next to us.

"Kristy maybe you should just let him tell you what happened and you guys can work it out, maybe even work it out between you two, I mean come on you two love each other sooo much you can't let this come between you two"

"Yes I can I mean come on he kissed Alyssa or Alyssa kissed him but still he kissed her back!" I shouted and sobbed into his chest. He stroked my hair and whispered comforting words in my ears.

"Kristina just listen to him see what happens and if what he tells you hurts you more you can always come see me and talk to me or you can talk to Rose, right Rose?" he whispered softly and looked at Rose.

"Yeah Kristina I treat you just like you're my own sister you can always come and talk to me"

"Thanks Rose, Thanks Alec but I think I'm going to go and try and find Adrian and take your guy's advice" I said smiling getting up I wiped my tears away and hugged them both.

"Ok Kristina we'll see you later" they said and smiled at me. I smiled at them and walked into the lounge and saw everyone there. They all looked up from their game of huh clue.

"Hello Kristina will you be joining us?" Mr. Badica asked me. I shook my head and smiled.

"No I was just wondering if I could talk to Adrian" I whispered and looked at Adrian. He nodded and got up slowly. We walked to my room "Ok this is your one chance to explain everything" I said crossing my arms.

"Ok well you see I was looking for you after you went driving in your new car and I bumped into Tasha I was talking to her asking if she saw you and she said yeah and told me to go into this room and I went there and Tasha followed me and then I think she used compulsion on me or something because we we're talking and well I blacked out then woke up and walked out into the hall then well I saw Alyssa and then before I knew what happened we we're kissing and I had no control over my body and then I heard you and I don't know I had control again. I felt like someone was controlling me making me do things I didn't want to do" he said looking at me.

"I believe you" I whispered and gave him a weak smile and thought about what he told me for a few minutes "So you had no control once you woke up after talking to Tasha right?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah that's what I said why?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well you said Tasha might have used compulsion on you when you blacked out she might have made it so you had no control over your body and you do what she says and that was to kiss Alyssa I think"

"Or she could of used compulsion on Alyssa and me together because knowing Alyssa she wouldn't kiss me if I was dating you, she loves you like you're her own sister" he whispered and hugged me put let go a little to see if I would pull away. I didn't I just hugged him closer, I was thinking about what he said.

"Hm should we l confront her?" I questioned looking up at his face. He looked down and slowly thought about what I said. He nodded but spoke quietly.

"Not now though we should find out what she is up too" he said and pulled away "Also I think you are missing something" he mumbled and looked at me. I titled my head a little and tried raising an eyebrow. "You don't know do you" he said and raised his eyebrow, dang everyone could do that but me! Well everyone but Rose and me.

"What is it?" I asked looking up at him.

"Close your eyes" he whispered in my ear. I sighed closing my eyes and leaned into his chest. I felt his grab something from his pocket and felt something cold being placed on my neck. "Open" he whispered silently into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I slowly opened my eyes and looked in the mirror across my bed and saw the necklace he gave me for my birthday hanging from my neck.

"Oh Adrian" I whispered and hugged him close. Tears poured down my face silently. "Just so you know I forgive you" I said and laughed a little. He smiled hugging me back wiping my tears away.

"Oh I know" he said chuckling "So what not?" he asked me pulling away.

"How about we go join everyone and talk to Rose and Alec telling them they can stop pestering me about making up with you" I said and smiled getting up. He nodded and took my hand and we walked out to where everyone was. They all looked up and smiled at us.

"So are you two back together?" Christian asked looking up from the game. We nodded and smiled they all clapped but my father stood up and walked to Adrian.

"Son may I talk to you outside?" he asked and looked at Adrian.

"Daddy be nice I love him" I whispered and walked past Adrian whispering "Good luck" He and my father walked outside. I looked out the window and saw Adrian and my dad outside near the woods walking into the woods… _good luck Adrian_ I thought sighing and turned to everyone

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

I walked out with Mr. Morgenstern a little scared. Like Abe Mazur he had a reputation especially when it came to his little girl. But sadly he was scarier than Abe Mazur which I didn't think was possible… I'm a little scared for my life right now. We stopped walking and we were in the middle of the woods. Great no witnesses here to see him kill me, he's not going to kill me right? He knows I love his daughter and his daughter, his little princess, love me too right? Ok Ok Adrian calm down it's probably nothing he's not going to kill you…yet. Something in the back of my mind would not shut up about him going to kill me. When we stopped he turned to me and smiled, it looked nice but very evil. I see where Kristina get's her evil side now.

"Adrian my dear boy I know what you thinking I'm not going to kill you…yet" He said looking at me with a deadly look I gulped and stayed quiet. "But now let's get down to business" He said and looked at me "Talk boy"

"What did you want to talk about Mr. Morgenstern?" I asked with confidence.

"Well son I just wanted to talk about…

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER SORRY I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP WHEN I HAVE TIME TO WRITE BECAUSE I AM GOING TO FLORIDA THURSDAY AND HAE TO HELP TAKE CARE OF MY NEW NEPHREW! BYE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE ME VERY HAPPY LUV YOU ALL **

**~KRISTINA**


	8. Chapter 8 Don't Ever Hurt Her Again

**HEY GUYS SORRY I JUST GO BACK FROM MY TRIP IN FLORIDA AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE! ALSO I WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT IT WOULD MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER IF MORE PEOPLE REVIEWED BECAUSE THEN I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS STORY AND I WILL WRITE FASTER SO REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

**REMEMBER WE ARE STILL IN ADRIAN'S POV! AND NOTE ADRIAN IS 22 IN THIS STORY**

* * *

"Adrian my dear boy I know what you thinking I'm not going to kill you…yet" He said looking at me with a deadly look I gulped and stayed quiet. "But now let's get down to business" He said and looked at me "Talk boy"

"What did you want to talk about Mr. Morgenstern?" I asked with confidence.

"Well son I just wanted to talk about something"

"What is it sir?" I asked looking at him dead in the eyes

"Well I just wanted to tell you that if you ever hurt my little girl again you will never see life again" he said in a very deadly voice.

"Yes sir I won't hurt her ever again" I said slowly frightened at what he would do to me if I ever hurt her.

"Good because if you do let's just say well you do have a passport right?" He asked me and looked at my evily. I nodded slowly getting what he meant. He meant that I wouldn't be able to come back here.

"Y-yes sir I would never h-hurt her intentionally" I stuttered a little looking up at him. He nodded and smiled.

"You better not because you won't be living in you do" He said and chuckled "Relax son I'm not going to do anything to you yet" he said and patted me back "But remember I am about the most powerful Moroi ever and I will be the most powerful Moroi ever when I become King and then you better hope you don't mess up then because the punishment will even get worse" he whispered and smiled at me walking away from me. I stared wide eyed and followed him back to the house. I looked in the window and saw Kristina in the window but when she saw us walking towards her she hid behind the curtains. I chuckled and shook my head at her walking into the house. I gave Mr. Morgenstern a glace and he gave me a smiled and wink "Remember what I said Adrian" he whispered in my ear and walked away. I shook my head and started walking to Kristina but his voice stopped me again. "Oh and Adrian call me Leo" he said and I stopped him this time.

"But I thought you name was Mike (This is for my mess up in the last two chaps)" I said looking at him

"No that is my cover name, to anyone that isn't important. Let's just say my face isn't easy to remember. Because I don't let anyone who is not important enough see it longer than about one minute or else I could get mobbed by paparazzi asking me questions about the election." He said and smiled at me "Oh and my wife's name is Jocelyn call her that her cover name is Lizzy, well Elizabeth just letting you know."

"So why are you letting me call you by your real name?" I asked looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Because your important to my daughter, and since your important to my daughter your on my radar thus you are considered important to my wife and I" he mumbled and started to walk away "Good day Adrian and remember our little talk"

"Good day sir and of course I remember it" I said and walked away after he was out of sight and I went to find Kristina. I walked around the house looking in all the rooms in the house. I mean come on this house was huge! I finally found her in one of the living rooms sitting on a window sill with Alyssa across from her talking. I decided to leave them alone for a few minutes so I went to one of the kitchens to get a snack for us all.

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

After Adrian went with my father to go 'talk' I went to find Alyssa to apologize to her. I found her and here we are sitting in one of the many living rooms in the house talking.

"Alyssa I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about what happened," I paused. "It's just that I couldn't believe that you would do something like that to me and I didn't want to believe it until well I replayed it in my head and well it just looked bad I didn't know what to think." I sighed closing my eyes 'Adrian told me what happened how her blacked out not knowing what happened and then he had no control over your body I'm only assuming that the same happened to you, I am so sorry will you please please forgive me" I said and let out a big breath some tears coming out. I heard a noise and out of the corner of my eye I saw Adrian come up and walk away to the nearest kitchen. I smiled at little and looked at Alyssa.

"Kristina I can never be mad at you, without you by my side helping me it was hell for me" she said and smiled "Of course I forgive you I miss my best friend" she said and hugged me close. I smiled and hugged her back. I heard someone clear their throat. We broke apart to see Adrian standing there with a tray of butterfly shrimp in his hands.

"Anyone hungry for a snack?" he asked walking in sitting in the middle of us setting the tray on a nearby table.

"Yes I am" I said and grabbed a few. "So what did my father talk to you about?" I asked popping one of the pieces of butterfly shrimp in my mouth.

"Umm it was nothing just a little warning" he mumbled grabbing the glass of water he brought in drinking it.

"Warning? Oh great did he hurt you in any way Adrian?" I asked putting the food down searching him for any bruise or anything of that sort.

"No he didn't just gave me a little insight of what he would do if I break your heart" he said and smiled kissing my cheek. I smiled at him and nodded. "But he did tell me that they have cover names"

"Oh yeah everyone in the family does Kristina even does too" Alyssa piped in.

"Really what is it and does Rose and Lissa know?" he asked looking at me.

"Well Lissa knows since she is a Dragomir and my family was great friends with them and we even took Lissa and her brother Andree in when their parents were out of the country" I said and smiled

"Wait how come I didn't know about this" Alyssa asked raising an eyebrow

"Because it was a family thing and at the time my parents didn't consider you family."

"Oh and your cover name?" Adrian asked me.

"Oh that umm it's Amelia" I said and smiled "Our last name is Renaldi" (yes I took it from the princess diaries).

"So your Amelia Renaldi, your father is Michael Renaldi and your mother is Elizabeth Renaldi" he clarified. I nodded.

"To everyone not important enough to my family we are just a normal family with money and too everyone who is important enough we're royalty to them. I just don't get it but go along with it" I said and shrugged. He nodded to me and smiled pulling me close. Alyssa got the message and got up walking away to go find Dimitri.

"Well no matter whom you are you always will be important to me, you'll always be my princess and my queen" he said kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back I pulled away.

"Come on let's go for a walk, I want to show you my garden" I told him taking his hand walking out the door. He smiled at me and followed me quickly, looking around the place as we walked to the garden. I giggled and pulled his arm so we could get there quickly.

"What?" he asked me pulling me closer to him walking with me trying to keep up with my pace.

"Nothing I just find it funny that your looking around so amazed and you're the queen's nephew and your amazed by _this_ place" I said giggling while I told him.

"It's not just that it's like I've been here before when I was younger, but I don't think I have," he told me amusement present in his eyes.

"Hm maybe you have been here before why don't you call you mother or Tatiana," I whispered as we passed my father's meeting room. I looked through the door before we passed fully and saw that they were having a meeting.

"I would but I haven't had time besides—" he said in his normal voice but I cut him off.

"Shhhh, my father and mother are having a meeting in that room and we have to be quiet until we are about 5 doors away" I whispered and put a finger on his lip and he nodded smiling.

"As I was saying I heard Tatiana was coming to visit your father and mother about the election coming up" he whispered into my ear and after he finished talking he kissing my ear. I giggled quietly as the last door came into view. I smiled and opened the door and it revealed my garden.

"Welcome to my garden" I said loudly as my voice echoed.

"Why is it _your_ garden?" He asked me pulling me close to him.

"Because my father made me this garden after I kept having these dreams about a boy who I use to play with as a child and we always played our games in a garden like this and when I told my father and drew him a picture, which I must tell you was very good for a 5 year old, he ordered flowers from all over and had everyone building this garden for me. It's been here ever since."

"You had a dream about a boy when you were younger and you use to play games with him in a garden like this, should I be jealous?" He raised an eyebrow and I smiled and shook my head at him.

"No you shouldn't be jealous because I never knew his name he was just a boy in my dreams who I played with till I was about 10 I think, after that I never saw him again," I whispered looking down at my feet. He smiled and pulled me to the fountain in the middle of the garden to sit down. "And the boy he knew my name I told him when I first met him, but every time we would get so distracted playing that we never really had time to talk and we didn't really care about names or other things, we just enjoyed each other's company." I finished quietly leaning against him. He held me close to his chest and I could hear his heart beat. I smiled widely and buried my head into his chest smelling in his scent.

"I love you, you know that and if you want I will find the boy for you. Just so you can know his name and meet him in person"

"I love you too, but Adrian what if this person isn't real what if it was just my imagination."

"Well even if it is I will try and find out who it is, they must be a spirit user if they could be able to get into your dreams, were they the same age as you?" He asked me pulling me out so he would look at me in the eye.

"No, he wasn't he told me that he was about 4 years older than me I think. I think he said he was 8 when we met, he did look older by a little bit and he was taller than. But hey everyone is taller than me now," I mumbled smiling.

"Ok so we're looking for someone 4 years older than you, a spirit user and well male," He mumbled looking out at the garden.

"So what does that mean?" I questioned him silently letting him think.

"It means, we are looking for a male Spirit user who is about 20-23 years old now."

"That narrows it down, well it kind of does since Spirit is such a rare element but where are we suppose to find someone like that they could be in China for all we know!"

"Ok ok do you have any other information about this guy?"

"Ummm…" I hummed thinking. "Yeah he has darkish brown hair; it turned light in the sun. He has green eyes I think, but they have golden specks in them, they changed to a blue-green in the sun. He seemed like he was rich he dressed preppy like but it was still kid like that he could get them dirty, he didn't at all if they got dirt or anything else on them. That's about all I can remember though."

"That's good, it narrows it down more," he said rubbing my back. I smiled at him and gasped.

"I remember something else!" I told him jumping up!

"What his name starts with a C, I think and I think my parents might know who he is. I mean you have to meet the person to dream walk into their dreams right?" I asked and he nodded to me.

"Ok so we have these clues to go off of: He has dark brown hair that turns into a lighter shade when in the sun. He has green eyes that have golden specks in them and his eye color changes to blue-green in the sun as well. He was or is rich because of the clothes he wore and how carefree he was with them and he is around the ages of 19-24, he is a Spirit user, and his name might start with a C and that your family might know him." He finished and looked at me. "Why don't we go ask your parents?" he asked me.

"Ok" I whispered and nodded to him taking his hand walking to my parents meeting room…

* * *

**AND THAT IS IT I AM SORRY I WENT MISSING WITH BOTH MY VA STORIES BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL HAVE A CHAPTER UP FOR HEARTBROKEN SOON AND WILL UPDATE ON THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I CAN! SO REVIEW PLEASE THOUGH IT MAKES ME HAPPY! OH AND I DELETED THE AUTHOR NOTE SO THERE ARE NO AUTHOR NOTES IN THIS STORY SO YEAH! AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA OF WHO THE PERSON MIGHT BE!  
**


End file.
